There are many methods and devices for a person to carry objects. Clothing is provided with compartments (i.e. pockets) or some sort of satchel or purse may be hung over the shoulder or around the neck. There also exist several designs for concealing a particular compartment to be worn on the person. One example is a money belt in which a compartment is concealed within the belt worn about the waist. Another example is a money pouch which is typically hung around the neck and concealed about the chest area. One other such device is the carrier pocket device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,340 which is comprised of a textile sleeve worn around the calf, the sleeve having an open top pocket formed between the sleeve and an overlying rectangular textile sheet secured around its edges. The pocket opening is secured by a hook and loop attachment combination.
Depending upon the type of clothing being worn, pockets, pouches, or some type of concealed compartment may not be practical or desireable. A woman's wardrobe in particular is often not conducive to being equipped with pockets or other carrying pouches either from a convenience or fashion point of view. Yet, it is often desireable for a woman to be able to carry certain essential items, such as a driver's license, credit card or cash, either separate from a purse or without a purse altogether, whether for reasons of fashion or safety.